


Snow

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Poe shows Finn and Rey that there's more to snow than just cold.





	Snow

Rey’s boots made soft crunching sounds on the snow as she walked. All around her was white, as far as she could see, a few scraggly brown trees with their branches covered in snow the only alteration in the landscape. It reminded her of Starkiller but seemed somehow more peaceful, or perhaps merely less ominous.

Finn’s steps were heavy as he walked beside her, rubbing his arms. “Have I mentioned that I hate this planet?” he said. “It’s kriffing cold.”

“You hated Jakku, too. Too hot.”

“There’s a middle ground, okay? Why can’t we go to one of those planets? Why is it always--”

A ball of snow thudded against the back of Finn’s head, shutting him up.

Rey snorted.

Then she felt a plop against her shoulder, snow crumbling down to the ground.

She turned with Finn to glare at the offending party.

Poe was grinning. “You guys are awfully humorless for a couple of kids, you know?”

“There’s snow dripping down my neck, Poe!” Finn accused. “It’s cold!”

“Hey, I told you you should put your hood up. You had your chance.”

“You didn’t tell me there’d be snow-flinging!”

While Finn and Poe continued their repartee, Rey bent down unnoticed, carefully working a handful of snow into a ball. It formed easier than she had thought it would, the snow just wet enough not to flake apart. It was kind of neat, actually, and she wanted to take the time to investigate it.

Later, though. Now she had business.

She threw the snowball with perfect aim, if she said so herself, hitting Poe in the nose.

The men fell silent. Rey covered her mouth with her gloved hand to hide her giggles.

“Right on,” Finn said, dropping into a crouch and reaching for some snow, and Poe’s look of stunned betrayal slid back into his huge, wide grin.

“Now you’re getting it,” he said, and they all scrambled to make snowballs, pelting them at each other until they were all wet and cold but exuberantly cheerful.

They ended up in a tired pile of limbs in the snow, and not even Finn could work up the energy nor the desire to complain about the weather anymore. Rey flicked a bit of snow off Poe’s hat.

He said, “Now that you’ve had your first snowball fight, allow me to introduce you to the wonders of warming up through a cuddle beneath a pile of blankets.”

“You should’ve led with that,” Finn said, scrambling to his feet, and Rey decided that snow was really quite wonderful.


End file.
